f r i ( e n d ) s
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Pohon di antara mereka menegaskan status mereka berdua./HataMiyo


Lelaki berponi belah tengah itu tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia jadi senang tidur di bawah pohon besar itu.

Pohon tersebut tumbuh agak jauh dari rumahnya. Lelaki itu, Ryousuke Hatano, senang menjelajahi lingkungan di sekitar tempat ia tinggal untuk menemukan tempat baru. Sebab dari itulah Hatano menemukan pohon tua berdaun lebat di sebuah taman lapang. Taman itu ditutupi rumput semata kaki, bukit tanah menjadi puncak sang pohon berdiri. Tempat itu selalu bersih, mungkin karena dibersihkan oleh tukang sapu jalanan, tapi tempat itu nyaris tak pernah dikunjungi siapapun.

Apakah karena taman tersebut tampak terlalu kosong sehingga tak membuat mereka berminat untuk berkunjung? Di sudut pandang Hatano, justru taman inilah yang tampak paling nyaman baginya. Lebih damai, oksigen di sekeliling pohon terasa segar. Rasanya Hatano ingin menguasai taman itu seorang diri.

Sebelum ia menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tetap harus berbagi spasi.

Sejak laki-laki itu bersandar di balik batang pohon itu, duduk seraya membaca buku, kemudian menyapanya yang tengah menatap langit—Hatano merasa ruang yang dulu terasa lapang, kini sedikit sempit. Tapi spasi yang tersisa harus ia bagi jika orang lain membutuhkan.

Karena taman itu bukan miliknya, dan ia juga tak mau dicap pelit oleh laki-laki tersebut.

Meski sempit, Hatano merasa dengan kehadiran laki-laki itu, ketenangan di sekelilingnya terasa lebih menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _joker game © yanagi koji_**

 ** _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini_**

 _joker game fanfiction_

 **F R I ( E N D ) S .**

 _by natsume rokunami_

 **.**

 **Hatano x Miyoshi | T | Romance / Angst? | Warning: typo(s), ooc, grammatical error, plot hole(s), etc. | OST: Chase Atlantic – Friends**

Didedikasikan untuk **#Fallentinevent**

prompt(s):

-hidden laughs

-singing to sappy songs

-all that i have

-wither

 _Happy Reading_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rambut lelaki itu pernah Hatano lihat sesekali, warnanya seperti anggur yang bercampur dengan tanah, potongan rambut khas itu membuat ia mudah mengingat penampilan lelaki itu. Warna manik matanya pun berwarna senada, senyum yang terulas menampakkan pribadi penyimpan banyak rahasia. Feminisme, keindahan—lelaki berambut cokelat karamel tersebut menyimpulkan dua kata yang mendeskripsikan figur Katsuhiko Miyoshi.

Katsuhiko Miyoshi, seorang pengamat seni dan mahasiswa jurusan seni, berasal dari kalangan elit. Tak seperti Hatano yang seorang mahasiswa jurusan nuklir dan bekerja sambilan di sebuah restoran cepat saji tiap akhir pekan.

Mereka saling menceritakan kehidupan masing-masing meski tak banyak tatap-menatap. Pohon seperti batas mereka, penegas status mereka bahwa hubungan mereka hanya sebatas itu saja. Tidak lebih, namun entah apakah akan berkurang. Hubungan mereka seperti angin yang bisa saja menghilang tanpa pemberitahuan.

Walau mengetahui status mereka tidaklah dekat, secara personal, Hatano merasa nyaman ketika mencurahkan keluhan-keluhan hidupnya kepada Miyoshi. Miyoshi menanggapi dengan sangat wajar, kata per kata yang lelaki itu keluarkan adalah kata-kata cerdas. Sudut hati Hatano terasa sedikit kecut karena merasa kalah bijak dengan mahasiswa seni.

Ia sendiri pun mendengarkan keluhan hidup Miyoshi sebaik yang ia bisa. Tanggapannya kepada cerita Miyoshi seperti ia sedang menanggapi teman-temannya di fakultas ketika mereka saling curhat. Orang lain sering berkata bahwa cara menanggapi Hatano terdengar blak-blakan, sehingga ia terlihat seperti orang yang kasar. Hanya beberapa orang yang dapat menoleransi sikap Hatano seperti ini, termasuk Miyoshi.

Hatano sendiri toleran kepada sikap Miyoshi yang sarkas, terlihat seperti membanggakan diri sendiri. Bagi Hatano, dengan pribadi Miyoshi seperti itu, Miyoshi cocok menjadi kritikus seni karena kepiawaiannya dalam mengkritik, dikemas ke dalam sarkasme.

Berbeda dengan Miyoshi yang mengutamakan kesempurnaan dan keindahan, Hatano mengutamakan proses kerja dan hasil. Ia tak paham estetika itu seperti apa.

Mereka berdua bertolak belakang, namun entah mengapa mereka terasa nyaman jika bersama.

Rasanya sudah sangat sering mereka pergi ke sana tiap sore atau pagi, sampai mereka masuk ke tahap tatap-menatap. Entah Miyoshi atau Hatano yang duluan, yang pasti salah satu dari mereka akan saling mengunjungi ke satu sama lain, memutari pohon, mencari teman bicara mereka selama ini. Kemudian mereka akan saling menatap, berbicara, dan menghapal bagaimana gerak-gerik satu sama lain. Cara berbicara, bahasa tubuh, cara tersenyum—Hatano dan Miyoshi diam-diam menghapal dalam hati.

Mungkin suatu saat mereka akan berpisah, tak bertemu dan bercerita lagi. Maka mereka ingin menghapal tiap memori selama mereka bersama sebagai kenangan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Mereka tidak mengingatnya dalam kepala, tapi mereka mengingat seberapa cepat detak jantung mereka ketika bertemu dan mengobrol, atau seperti apa rasanya darah berdesir ke kepala ketika salah satu dari mereka memuji lawan bicaranya.

Jujur, bagi Hatano, momen bersama Miyoshi terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Ia bersedia menunggu sampai Miyoshi datang ke pohon itu dan mengajaknya bicara lagi sambil menggambar. Miyoshi sempat menghilang untuk beberapa minggu, terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Miyoshi berkata ia akan pergi untuk memenuhi undangan pameran seni besar di jantung kota. Kalau Miyoshi sampai diundang seperti itu, artinya Miyoshi memang mahasiswa teladan kepercayaan dosen.

Berbeda sekali dengan Hatano, tapi ia tidak merasa iri. Toh ia tidak ada minat dalam seni.

Yang hanya ia permasalahkan adalah rasa gusar karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Tapi lelaki itu kembali lagi, setelah 40 hari menghilang. Hatano yang hampir merasa tak perlu berharap menunggu kedatangan Miyoshi itu seketika terperanjat ketika lelaki itu datang, menyapanya seperti biasa.

Miyoshi kemudian banyak bercerita ketika ia menjadi kritikus seni termuda dalam pameran. Tengkuk digaruk, Hatano tak mengerti sama sekali, tapi ia paham kalau Miyoshi telah melakukan sesuatu yang hebat. Sebagai teman bicaranya, Hatano turut merasa bangga.

Kemudian sunyi.

Tidak ada lagi yang ingin membuka suara, mendadak suara ditelan oleh sepi. Hatano tak ada niat untuk membuka suara, begitu juga dengan Miyoshi. Ketika matahari mulai terbenam, hanya saat itulah mereka berbicara lagi, sekedar berkata 'sampai jumpa besok'.

Esok hari pun sama, mereka bertemu lagi, bercerita kehidupan masing-masing. Mereka bercerita seakan sudah menghapal skrip, berulang-ulang, sampai rasanya pertemuan tersebut mulai tak bermakna apa-apa lagi. Hanya ada jenuh.

Memang, mereka hanya sebatas itu saja. Tidak lebih. Meski sering bercerita dengan nyaman, namun mereka sama-sama sadar bahwa mereka tetap tidak bisa membuka rahasia terdalam mereka. Mereka belum dekat, meski tampak sudah dekat.

Hatano ingin hubungan mereka selangkah lebih maju, namun lagi-lagi punggungnya membentur pohon di belakangnya. Ia teringat, pohon tersebut seperti batas penegas.

Entah sejak kapan mereka mulai berbicara saling memunggungi lagi.

Apakah ini efek dari hubungan mendingin selama 40 hari? Atau karena tak ada niat besar untuk melakukan sesuatu lebih dalam lagi? Atau hanya takut akan terasa mencampuri satu sama lain?

Mereka berbeda, hanya terasa saling cocok ketika awal-awal dan pertengahan. Ketika hubungan tersebut semakin berjalan, mereka sadar bahwa kaki mereka hanya berjalan di tempat, lalu merasa jenuh.

Seperti ada dinding yang membatasi mereka untuk mendekat. Pohon yang menjadi sandaran punggung mereka kini terasa seperti beban di bahu mereka.

Mengapa hanya karena pohon, mereka terasa sangat berat untuk kembali mencampuri satu sama lain? Berusaha lebih dekat satu sama lain?

Hatano tidak tahu. Semakin hari, dirinya terasa semakin kosong. Entah kenapa, perasaannya sebagai manusia mulai menghilang.

Sama persis seperti angin yang menghilang tanpa pemberitahuan.

 **oOo**

Tak tahu ada hari spesial macam apa, mendadak Miyoshi membawa gitar, berniat menyanyi untuk Hatano karena merasa akhir-akhir ini Hatano murung.

Hatano mendengus geli, mendengar Miyoshi hendak menyanyi untuknya dari balik pohon terasa lucu untuknya. Tapi tidak membuat Hatano merasa tertarik.

Miyoshi menyanyikan sebuah lagu, mendengar pembukaan lagu, Hatano jadi tertarik untuk bernyanyi. Ia meminta Miyoshi bermain gitar saja. Itu tak membuat Miyoshi keberatan.

Hatano tahu lagu itu. Di dalam lagu itu, menceritakan perasaan seorang lelaki yang merasa hubungannya bersama sang kekasih begitu rumit dan meresahkan. Gadis di dalam lagu terasa jauh meski mereka dekat, gadis itu bersikap seakan si lelaki tak pernah mencintainya. Berbohong, mempermainkan, pergi ke pelukan lelaki lain. Meski si lelaki berkata ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa si gadis, si lelaki tak bisa munafik kepada perasaannya sendiri.

Hatano tidak mengerti mengapa Miyoshi ingin menyanyikan lagu ini, ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dirinya mendadak ingin menyanyikan lagu tersebut dan meminta Miyoshi memetik gitar. Meski suara Hatano tidak begitu bagus, tapi Hatano ingin seperti Miyoshi yang percaya diri akan diri sendiri.

Sampai Hatano mendengar petikan gitar itu mulai terdengar sumbang, memelan, digantikan oleh isak kecil berangsur mengeras.

Hatano tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menengok ke sisi lain pohon, melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Miyoshi.

Miyoshi menutup matanya memakai sebelah tangan, air mata terus turun seperti tetes hujan. Rahang Miyoshi mengerat, gitar di pangkuan beralih fungsi menjadi tempat ia menyembunyikan wajah.

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu bertanya kenapa, tapi Miyoshi menjawab:

 _"Diam, kau hanyalah ... imajinasiku."_

Netra Hatano membola.

Miyoshi kembali melanjutkan, _"Kau bukan Hatano ... kau hanyalah imajinasi yang datang karena aku merindukannya."_

 _ **"Apa maksudmu?"**_

Sedetik Hatano baru bertanya, Hatano sadar bahwa suaranya terdengar sedikit berat.

 _"Sebelum aku datang ke sini dan bertemu denganmu, aku sudah tak ingin kembali ke sini. Tak ada lagi yang mau datang ke sini, tapi tempat ini selalu dibersihkan dan dirawat oleh orang suruhanku."_

 _"Aku pergi untuk 40 hari bukan untuk pameran, tapi untuk menenangkan diri menjelang peringatan hari kematianmu, sejak kau pergi setahun yang lalu."_

 _"Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku sampai kembali ke sini lagi, aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakanmu, tapi kau selalu saja datang ke dalam mimpiku. Dari sekian tempat alternatif lain, kenapa aku hanya terpikirkan taman ini? Taman tempat kaumati."_

 _"Kaumati menggantung tepat di atas kepalaku."_

Saat itu pun, Hatano merasa ada sebuah tali melingkari lehernya, kemudian menariknya terbang, menggantung di dahan pohon.

Tali itu menghambat jalur pernapasan Hatano, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar suara Miyoshi yang pelan.

 _"Tidak ada surat yang kautinggalkan. Ketika aku kembali ke sini setelah janji bertemu denganmu di bawah pohon ini, kau sudah tergantung begitu saja. Hanya aku saksi mata yang melihatmu tergantung kaku di bawah pohon ini."_

Mengapa kalimat Miyoshi terasa seperti ikatan mematikan untuk lehernya? Hatano merasa ia akan _mati_ ketika Miyoshi terus melanjutkan kalimatnya, membunuh ekspektasi, mati dihukum kenyataan.

Ia memang sudah mati.

Lalu sebenarnya, ia yang sekarang ini adalah ruh atau memang imajinasi?

Sebenarnya mana yang benar?

 _"Aku tahu, kita hanya sebatas teman bicara, tapi apakah setidaknya kautinggalkan surat sebelum kaumati? Heh, kau masih punya aku, meski hanya teman bicara, meski kau sudah tak punya keluarga lagi, meski kau sudah sebatang kara. Setidaknya, tinggalkan surat."_

 _"Aku muak denganmu, cepatlah pergi dari sini. Kau hanya membuatku terus menderita."_

Sebelum napas terakhirnya benar-benar keluar dari mulut Hatano, ia merasa wujudnya yang terasa _transparan_ ini mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, dibawa angin yang bertiup dan dedaunan dibawa arus. Sosok Hatano berbaur seperti dedaunan itu.

Kemudian menghilang.

Miyoshi tetap berada di tempatnya. Ia tak mendengar suara Hatano lagi, Miyoshi merasa imajinasinya benar-benar telah menghilang dari kepalanya. Kesepian, jantungnya terasa diremas begitu kuat, bernapas pun sampai terengah, kali ini ia sendirian di sana.

Meski begitu, Miyoshi merasa inilah cara yang terbaik untuk membuat sosok Ryousuke Hatano benar-benar hilang dari eksistensi. Orang yang sudah hilang, seharusnya benar-benar menghilang saja, tidak menghantui pikiran mereka yang hidup.

Walau ia tahu, sebenarnya mereka sama-sama kesepian, tapi menurut Miyoshi, inilah cara yang terbaik. Satu-satunya.

Kemudian kisah yang selalu diceritakan di bawah pohon itu kini benar-benar menemukan kata akhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

f r i ( **e n d** . ) s

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
